fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dolhr
Dolhr (ドルーア translated as Durhua in the Japanese versions, Doluna in the Europe version, and Dolua in Super Smash Bros. Melee) was an Empire founded by Medeus and the Manaketes who were outraged of the abuse and ill treatment they suffered at the hands of humanity, eventually conquering the world and ironically treating the humans even worse than they had been previously treated by them. Eventually a rebellion led by Duke Cartas started, which lead to the hero Anri rising up and killing Medeus. Despite the empire's fall, Manaketes would continue living in Dolhr, most of which joined Gharnef when he attempted to revive the empire, as well as its ruler. Despite their ultimate goal being forcing the majority of humans to be subservient to Manaketes, Dolhr was known to make exceptions for humans who accepted dragons as their superiors. Dolhr was willing to train humans to obey them, use human followers as foot soldiers, or even reward humans with money and power for loyalty. Most of their human followers are composed of Barbarians/Berserkers, Bishops, and Dark Mages/Sorcerers. Many of their human followers seem to come from the Barbarian tribes near the border between Macedon and Dolhr, as well as humans from Grust, Macedon, and Mercenaries during the War of Shadows. Two thousand years later, Dolhr's territory would eventually become part of the Theocracy of Plegia, along with Grust, Gra, Altea, and Macedon. Notable Citizens *Medeus - Founder and main villain in the game. Also known as the "Shadow Dragon". He was first killed by Anri, and then is defeated twice by Marth in his time. *Khozen - A Manakete who guards Archanea's Millennium palace from reclamation. *Xemcel - A Manakete who guards Dolhr Keep under Medeus and a close confidant of the King. *Morzas - A Basilisk clan Manakete leading the occuputation Altea's palace. He has killed many people including Queen Liza. *Bulzark - A cunning Manakete commander sent by Medeus to stop Nyna from reaching Aurelis in chapter 4 of BSFE. *Gouber - A human General leading the assault against the Millennium Palace of Archanea during the events of BSFE chapter 1 *Volzhin - A human Bishop leading the forces occupying Archanea Palace and a good example of a human holding authority in Dolhr. *Dejanira - Dolhr loyal human who forced the general Horace to betray Archanea. *Heimler - Presumed as he works under Volzhin and every enemy in that chapter is part of Dolhr. Notes *In Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon, the enemies in Chapter 12 are labeled as Grust while in the NES and SNES versions they are labeled Dolhr. This is probably an error as Camus still calls Volzhin a general of Dolhr and Volzhin refers to the might of Dolhr when fought. *In Tokyo Mirage Sessions ♯FE, the game's final dungeon is Illusory Dolhr, an Idolasphere based on the fallen empire. Gallery DolhrFlagtheComplete.jpg|National flag of Dolhr File:DolunaPriest.jpg|A Dark Mage of the Dolhr Priesthood, as depicted in the TCG. Dolhr's Army.jpg|Medeus overlooking Dolhr's army of manaketes and humans Category:Nations Category:Locations